


El profesor

by KatrinaGranger



Series: Lily Luna Potter/Draco Malfoy One shot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Lily Luna Potter -Centric, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned James Potter, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, One Shot, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Widowed Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Lily Luna Potter conoce a su nuevo profesor, se enamora de las pociones, crece, su corazón se rompe, termina su educación y obtiene su final feliz... más o menos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lily Luna Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Lily Luna Potter/Draco Malfoy One shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005123
Kudos: 1





	El profesor

La primera vez que lo vio, no supo que él sería tan importante en su vida.

Lily era apenas una niña. Pronto cumpliría catorce y él tenía la edad de su padre, su hijo Scorpius, incluso, era mayor que ella ¿Cómo podría ese hombre llegar a ser tan importante? Al día de hoy nadie está seguro de cómo eso sucedió, pero pasó.

Draco Malfoy remplazó al profesor favorito de Lily, Horace Slughorn, en su materia favorita. Desde que supo la noticia solo podía rogar en silencio que al menos fuera mínimamente competente, y no terminara por arruinar ese corto período de clases que había transformado en su pequeño paraíso personal; porque esa fría y húmeda mazmorra del sótano del castillo, para Lily era un como un sorbo de agua mientras daba una larga caminata por el desierto del Sahara, descalza y con ropa de invierno. Quizás exagere un poco, pero era lo que le daba la paciencia suficiente para terminar la semana sin herir de gravedad a al incompetente de turno al que estaba obligado a ayudar con sus tareas.

El siguiente jueves, al llegar el cuarto periodo, mentiría si dijera que no le cosquillaban los nervios.

El profesor Malfoy se encuentra parado frente a su escritorio. Su capa negra revoloteaba cuando él se movía, lleva su largo pelo rubio recogido en una coleta baja y sus ojos grises escanean brevemente cada rostro en el aula.

Debía admitir que quedó levemente impresionada por su discurso de entrada:

No sé cuántos de ustedes, llegados a este punto de su educación, logre apreciar el sutil arte de la elaboración de pociones.

>> Pero, para aquellos que tengan tal predisposición, conseguiré a lo largo de los restantes años de vuestra educación, enseñaros a embrujar la mente ya aturdir los sentidos, a embotellar la fama, elaborar la gloria y hasta detener la muerte. Muchos lo intentarán, pocos lo lograrán.

>> Les advierto: esto, como ya he dicho, es un arte y como tal debe ser apreciado y tratado con respeto.

Lily alzó la barbilla y recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo para evitar que los vapores lo quemaran. En la pizarra anotó las instrucciones de una poción y les pidió que la realizaran mientras él se paseaba por el salón. La pelirroja bostezó para después alzar una ceja ante lo que leía.

—Lo que están elaborando es una poción curadora de forúnculos, también conocida simplemente como poción para la cura de las ebulliciones… machaque los colmillos sin miedo señor Hyland, no lo pueden morder… Recuerden retirar el caldero del fuego antes de agregar las púas de puerco espin ...

—Lo sabemos —Interrumpió Lily, incapaz de callar sus comentarios por más de un par de minutos —¡Es una poción de primero! Nosotros estamos en tercero, no sé qué tan incapaces e incompetentes nos cree profesor. Pero le aseguro, que al menos la mayoría de nosotros tiene al día su materia.

—Si tan capaz se cree señorita…

-Alfarero. Lily Potter. Y me considero una alumna capaz y eficiente.

—Como decía, si tan capaz se considera entonces demuéstrelo —dejó un ejemplar maltratado del libro de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas sobre su escritorio.

El ruido que este hizo al golpear la madera sobresalto a sus compañeros, que tan concentrados se encontraban en la discusión que dejaron que uno de los calderos explotara. Lily cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando una chispa de burla floreció en los ojos grises de su profesor

—Me doy cuenta del nivel que tienen sus compañeros señorita Potter, yo en su lugar agacharía la cabeza y continuaría con la poción. En cuanto a usted señor Roth por favor acompañe a su compañero a la enfermería.

La pelirroja mordió el interior de su mejilla, con fuerza, evitando contestar y abrió el libro en una página al azar. **Filtro de muertos en vida** , leyó, **un somnífero muy potente, enviando al bebedor a un sueño mortal.**

**Ingredientes:**

*** Ajeno**

*** Asfódelos**

*** Raíces de valeriana**

*** Perezal cerebral**

*** Judía soporífera**

*** Jugo de 12 granos de sopóforo.**

_Sí_ , se dijo, _puedo hacerlo_ .

Fue hasta el armario de suministros ante la atenta mirada de todos los Ravenclaw y Hafflepuff de su año.

—Brown te matará si perdemos puntos —Advirtió Anna, su compañera de cuarto, en voz baja cuando volvió a su lado.

Era verdad, en Ravenclaw (su casa) todo era una competición, y Linda Brown, la prefecta, se tomaba muy enserio eso de los puntos… cuando se enterara lo que Lily estaba haciendo ¡Mejor ni lo pensaba!

Se quitó la tunica, subió las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y se dispuso a cortar raíces de valeriana a toda prisa. Al cabo de diez minutos se deleitó al ver cómo era rodeada de un vapor azulado y su poción se convertía en un líquido homogéneo de color grosella negra, tal como el libro lo describía en esa etapa.

Se apartó un poco del caldero tratando de cortar los granos de sopóforo con mucha dificultad.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —Gruño Anna, cuando un grano se escapó y le pegó a su compañera junto en el ojo. Estaba segura de que escuchó la risa de su profesor, pero al verlo él ni siquiera la miraba.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando aplastó por accidente un grano con su mano, y luego sonrió. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Se apresuró a aplastar los granos con el cuchillo. Lo metió al caldero, observando encantada como esto tornaba la poción de un lila claro.

—¡Tiempo! —Anunció el profesor mientras Lily revolvía por última vez tal como lo decían las instrucciones del libro —Embotellen sus pociones y déjenlas sobre mi escritorio antes de salir. Excepto señorita Potter, veamos que usted tal ha quedado su pequeño experimento.

El aula se vació rápidamente. Lily apago las llamas del caldero, sonrió levemente ante el suave olor, sintiendo el latir vigorizante de su corazón dentro del pecho, ¿Alguien más podía sentirlo? Era una sensación burbujeante y embriagadora que cosquilleaba en su estomago como hipogrifos enfadados y picoteaba en la punta de sus dedos como incitándola a hacer algo. ¡Que rara sensación!

Una mano apretó suavemente su hombro llamando su atención. Era el profesor: —Señorita Potter, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lily parpadeó lentamente. Sintió como la mirada de su profesor quemaba. Giro la cabeza para verlo casi sonreír, era más bien una mueca en forma de sonrisa

—¿Cómo cree que ha quedado mi experimento? —Preguntó altiva.

—Seis puntos menos, por su impertinencia en clase, señorita.

\- ¡Eso no es…! —Protestó, rápida y furiosamente, siendo interrumpida casi al instante.

—Y veinte puntos más, por realizar con éxito una poción avanzada. El profesor Slughorn me habló de ti, su pequeña joya, la pequeña brujita con talento para pociones ... Francamente debo admitir que no me lo creí, compartí clases con tu padre por años, y por desgracia conocí los desastrosos dones de tus hermanos— . Lily rodó los ojos incapaz de evitarlo ante su tono de voz —Admito que me has sorprendido gratamente.

Lily salió del salón con la autoestima elevada y una creciente admiración por su nuevo profesor.

A la quinta semana le pidió que se quedara un momento después de clases.

—¿Sabe porque le he pedido que se quede un momento? —Preguntó sentado tras su escritorio

Lily acomodó su cabello y negó brevemente con la cabeza —No, supuse que cometí un error y quería corregirme en privado— Se encogió de hombros, la mayoría de sus profesores hacia eso y sabia de boca de sus hermanos que era obra de el gran Harry Potter, el padre helicóptero.

Malfoy frunció el ceño —Al contrario, quería discutir con usted la posibilidad de que estaba dispuesta a hacer su TIMO este año.

La chica lo miro boquiabierta —¿Yo… mi TIMO… porqué?

—Creo que está capacitada para obtener, incluso, el EXTASIS este año ofrece mientras Lily arrastraba una silla y se sentaba frente a él —Obviamente estas mucho más adelantada a los… —tomó un respiro evitando decir lo que pensaba—… a tus compañeros y creo, al igual que el profesor Slughorn, que desperdicias tus talentos entre los menjunjes que tus compañeros se atreven a llamar pociones— Dijo con la cabeza un frasco lleno de una espesa masa verde vomito.

—¿Realmente cree que estoy capacitada? 

Levantó una ceja —Si no lo creyera no desperdiciaría mi tiempo con esta conversación ¿No lo cree?

Lily asintió —Esta bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Ya hable con el profesor Flitwick y estuvo de acuerdo; desde la próxima semana te unirás al grupo de Ravenclaw de quinto y tomaras el TIMO con ellos al final del año.

La segunda semana de mediados de junio, un lunes, hizo su primer TIMO en el mismo grupo que su hermano. Albus no estaba feliz.

Cuando llegaron las cartas con sus calificaciones, él siguió sin estar feliz. Aunque Lily no se regodeo en su Extraordinario, James sí que se burlo del Desastroso que su hermano obtuvo. James, también, fue el único de su familia que la felicitó (si considerabas una felicitación el que te revolvieran el pelo y te llamaran empollona, claro): su madre se encontraron en alguna parte de Dubái entrevistando a un prodigioso jugador de quidditch, y su padre enterrado hasta la coronilla en trabajo.

Lily no hizo alboroto por eso, lo entendía.

En Hogwarts, también la llamaron empollona. Sus compañeros de casa la miraban con envidia. La directora McGonagall la llamó a su despacho, la comparó con la abuela muerta que nunca conoció y le dijo que esperaba muchas cosas de ella. El jefe de su casa, el profesor Flitwick, la elogió en clase hasta que, nerviosa, terminó entorpeciendo el trabajo de toda la clase. El profesor Malfoy la invitó a unirse al club de pociones ya mitad de año, cuando comenzaba a aburrirse del material de sexto, le ofreció saltearse el año y hacer los EXTASIS con los de séptimo.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Pero de igual manera aceptó. Si fallaba solo debía repetir la clase, si aprobaba seria la bruja más joven en obtener EXTASIS, y debería un par de horas libres a la semana por los años que le quedaban. Sí, era un buen trato.

El 17 de Mayo de ese año, Lily se encontró a si misma llorando un sábado por la tarde en el aula que usaba el club de pociones. Mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la poción de aliento de perro que preparaba, alguien entró sin permiso.

—¡Tengo permiso para estar aquí! - Gritó, tratando de que su voz no se cortara— ¡Quien quiera que seas ya vete!

—Esa no es manera de tratar a un profesor, Potter—. Lily se sobresalto ante la voz profunda que arrastraba las palabras.

Se limpió las lagrimas, quitó el caldero del fuego y dio media vuelta tratando de sonreírle —Me disculpo profesor, no pensé que fuera usted.

—Me he enterado que a mi alumna favorita la castigaron por hechizar a mi hijo, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Se encogió de hombros —Trataba de apuntarle a mi hermano y fallé.

—¿Ocho veces? —Levantó una ceja —No sabía que tenía tan mala puntería.

Sintió como su cara ardía. Se aclaró la garganta —Supongo que el estrés afecta mi puntería, ya sabe nos están preparando para los TIMOs y tengo mucha tarea, además de que estoy estudiando para el EXTASIS de pociones y…

—Conozco a mi hijo, Lilian —Interrumpió ofreciendo un pañuelo que ella tomo —y se que, aunque es un buen chico, a veces puede comportarse un poco…

—Idiota oferta rompiendo a llorar —Lo escuché… Lo escuché hablando con Albus y su grupo de simios con esteroides… Él se jactaba de lo fácil que fue engañarme… ¡Y el imbécil de mi hermano lo celebraba! ¡¿Qué clase de hermano es?! ¡Se supone que debe defenderme! ¡Ellos apostaron cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Scorpius acostarse conmigo!

Lily evito ver al profesor porque sabía que la miraba con pena. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea blanca. Los ojos de la chica se empañaron mientras se encogía de hombros, ya más calmada y murmuraba con voz rota: —Supuse que como era su hijo sería diferente a los demás chicos —Soltó una risita nerviosa —Que tonta ¿no?

Antes de que se diera cuenta los brazos de su profesor favorito la envolvieron, y torpemente acarició sus cabellos rojizos. Lily se sintió cálida y segura, como cuando tenía nueve y su padre la consolaba luego de una pesadilla. Vagamente se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la abrazó de esa manera. No pudo recordarlo.

—Un día, —dijo —cuando los alcornoques de tu generación terminen de madurar, encontraras a alguien que merezca la pena.

—¿Está seguro?

—Yo era el rey de los estúpidos, y aún así encontré a una mujer que me amó… Si yo pude, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu no?

Luego de obtener un Extraordinario en su EXTASIS de pociones, a principios de su quinto año comenzó a trabajar como asistente del profesor Malfoy. Su tarea consistía en ayudarlo a mantener un ojo en los niños de los primeros años durante la clase, evitando así la mayoría de los accidentes.

—¿Ya pensaste lo que harás en el futuro? —Preguntó Draco sin levantar la mirada del ensayo que corregía— ¡Merlín! ¿Quién enseña a escribir a estos niños?

Lily soltó una carcajada apartando del fuego la poción alisadora que preparaba.

—Pues a decir verdad, he pensado en matarlo y robar su trabajo ¡Adoro la letra ilegible de los mocosos impertinentes de primero!

El rubio la miró con burla —Suerte con eso, mocosa ¡Te llevo siglos de ventaja!

Lily negó con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que embotellaba la poción en pequeños frasquitos. —Mi familia también ha preguntado eso, tampoco tengo una respuesta.

—No debes decidirlo ahora si no estás segura. Y mucho menos si es bajo presión. Mírame a mí, por ejemplo, estudie para ser sanador y ahora soy profesor de pociones.

Lily asintió en silencio.

—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños, profesor? —Preguntó el último viernes de ese año escolar

—¿Por qué el interés?

Ella se encogió de hombros terminando con el inventario de ingredientes que Draco debía comprar antes del comienzo del nuevo año escolar. —Nunca se lo pregunté, y me parece injusto que usted me envié una nota cada año y yo no pueda hacerlo… Y no trate de excusarse con eso de que sería inapropiado. Soy su compañera de trabajo, no importa si soy menor que usted, yo no soy más su alumna.

El hombre suspiro profundamente, ella lo conocía bien a esta altura como para saber que solo fingía el tedio —5 de junio

—¿Qué le gustaría de regalo?

La miro con diversión —Un dragón.

—¿Un dragón? —Repitió estupefacta, antes de que resoplar —Los dragones son un excelente regalo, claro, si planeas hacer una brocheta con el destinatario.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —Pregunta Lily después de la última clase del día —¿Dejara su puesto al finalizar el año?

El hombre toma un sorbo de café y por un par de segundos todo lo que se escucha en el aula es un profundo silencio. Los ojos castaños de la adolescente lo observan, esperando paciente una respuesta.

—Lo es —Responde. Y antes de que la niña pueda preguntar, él responde arrastrando la _ere_ , un gesto que ni los años ni la guerra pudieron erradicar en él —Mi padre cree que es momento de dejar que me encargue del negocio familiar.

—¿Por qué ahora? Quiero decir...

—Estaré presente en tu graduación, Lilian —casi sonrió ante la mirada esperanzada de la joven bruja.

—¿Lo promete? —Su voz se escuchó como un suave murmullo, si no estaba todo en silencio no lo habría escuchado.

—No me lo perdería —Respondió sin más.

Lily sonrió ante el flash de la cámara, sostenía entre sus manos un diploma. James revolvió el pelo de su hermanita y se apartó un poco para hablar con la directora McGonagall.

—¡Lilian!

La bruja miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar a su padre o a algún familiar que hubiera recordado su graduación. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al que fue su profesor favorito apoyado en un bastón, con su larga túnica ensuciándose por el pasto y su cabello rubio corto y peinado hacia atrás.

—¡Profesor! —Exclamó emociona, caminando rápidamente para darle un abrazo. Él ya no era su profesor y ella no era más una estudiante, no le pareció inapropiado. —¿Enserio esta aquí? ¡No puedo creer que viniera!

—Ya no soy profesor Lilian, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Le gustaría ir a tomar algo, Draco? —Preguntó con las mejillas calientes por el atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Y tu familia? —Lily volteo buscando a James con la mirada, él estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con Abby Dumas.

—Estoy segura que no le importará —Lo tomó del brazo y se pusieron en camino a Hogsmeade juntos. 


End file.
